A Clash of Kings - Kapitel 69 - Bran VII
Bran VII ist das neunundsechzigste Kapitel von A Clash of Kings, dem zweiten Band der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Brandon Stark. Zusammenfassung Brandon Stark sieht in einem seiner Wolfsträume durch Sommers Augen, dass Winterfell brennt und zerstört wird. Brans Körper ist zusammen mit Rickon Stark, Jojen und Meera Reet, Osha und Hodor in der Gruft von Winterfell, wo sie sich seit ihrer vorgetäuschten Flucht versteckt halten. Nun trauen sie sich wieder an die Oberfläche, und die Burg ist tatsächlich verwüstet und verlassen. Sie finden den sterbenden Luwin im Götterhain, der ihnen den Rat gibt, sich zu trennen. Osha geht mit Rickon und Struppel in den Süden, während Jojen Bran und die anderen nach Norden führen will, zur Mauer. Synopsis Bran und die anderen verstecken sich in der Gruft Brandon Starks Geist befindet sich wieder im Körper seines Schattenwolfs Sommer. Asche regnet wie Schnee vom Himmel, und als er an den Rand des Wolfswalds kommt, sieht er, dass Winterfell brennt. Er riecht Blut und verbranntes Fleisch. Für einen Moment scheint er sogar einen Drachen am Himmel zu sehen, aber dann ist er auch schon wieder fort. Die ganze Nacht über brennt das Feuer. Struppel ist bei ihm, und sein Bruder ist ebenfalls unruhig. Am Morgen sind die Feuer verschwunden, aber der Rauch ist noch da. Sie verlassen den Wald und laufen durch Winterdorf, in dem auch viele Häuser zerstört sind. Nirgendwo sind lebende Menschen zu finden, nur wilde Hunde und Krähen, die vor ihnen zurückschrecken. An der Burgmauer finden sie ein Pferd mit einem gebrochenen Bein und Struppel reißt es. Als sich Sommer dem Kadaver nähern will, greift Struppel ihn an und sie kämpfen miteinander. Sommer gewinnt und Struppel gibt auf, und sie fressen beide von dem Pferd. Sommer wird wie von einer unsichtbaren Hand zur Gruft gezogen, auch wenn er versucht, sich zu wehren, denn er mag diesen dunklen Ort nicht. Meera Reet weckt Bran aus dem Wolfstraum. Seit ihrer fingierten Flucht verstecken sie sich in der Gruft von Winterfell. Meera fragt ihn, was er gesehen habe, denn er habe wild um sich geschlagen. Er hat Durst und Hunger, wie immer, wenn er zurückkehrt. Jojen Reet erzählt ihm, dass er drei Tage in Sommer war. Er warnt ihn, dass er zu viel Zeit im Körper des Schattenwolfes verbringe, denn während der Wolf in seinen Träumen essen würde, würde er es nicht tun. Er dürfe nicht vergessen, wer er sei. Bran denkt darüber nach, dass er sich so wohl fühlt in Sommers Körper und dass er froh ist, dass er sein drittes Auge mittlerweile steuern kann und in Sommrs Körper steigen kann, wann immer er möchte. Einmal ist er sogar in den Körper von Geist gestiegen und hat mit Jon Schnee gesprochen. Er meint den Wolfstraum von Jon Schnee, als dieser in Geists Körper mit einem Herzbaum spricht und später das riesige Lager der Wildlinge entdeckt‚ siehe: IV-Jon IV. Jetzt versteht er nicht, warum Jojen ihn ständig vor dem warnt, was er ihm gerade erst beigebracht hat. Er fragt nach Osha, die ebenfalls in der Dunkelheit sitzt und wartet. Seit sie hier unten sind, schlafen sie alle sehr viel und reden kaum, da sie es für sicherer halten. Bran erzählt ihnen, dass Winterfell niedergebrannt worden ist und nur noch aus Asche besteht, die Steinmauern ausgenommen. Alles rieche nach verbranntem Fleisch und Rauch. Osha hält es für zu gefährlich, nachzusehen, sie hat Angst vor Theon Graufreud. Meera bietet an, hinauszuschleichen, aber Osha hat schon eine Fackel entzündet. Im Fackellicht scheinen all die Ahnen der Starks zu tanzen: Lyanna und Onkel Brandon, Lord Rickard Stark und Lord Edwyle Stark. Lord Willam Stark und dessen Bruder Artos Stark, genannt der Unversöhnliche, Lord Donnor Stark und Lord Beron Stark, Lord Rodwell Stark, der einäugige Lord Jonnel Stark, Lord Barthogan Stark und Lord Brandon und Lord Cregan Stark, der gegen Aemon Targaryen den Drachenritter gekämpft hatte. Sie vertrauen Brans Vision und glauben ihm, dass es nun sicher sei, an die Oberfläche zu gehen. Hodor nimmt Bran in seinen Korb und sie nehmen sich Schwerter der Ahnen. Osha trägt das Schwert, das Mikken eigentlich für Eddards Grab geschmiedet hatte. Sie gehen an den Königen des Nordens vorbei: Torrhen Stark, der Kniende König, Edwyn Stark der Frühlingskönig, Theon Stark der Hungrige Wolf, Brandon der Verbrenner und Brandon der Schiffsbauer, Jorah Stark und Jonos Stark, Brandon der Böse, Walton Stark der Mondkönig, Edderion Stark der Bräutigam, Eyron Stark, Benjen der Bittere und Benjen der Süße, König Edrick Stark genannt Schneebart. Bran denkt darüber nach, dass er sich in der Gruft von Winterfell immer schon wohl gefühlt hat, weil sie zu seinem zuhause gehört. Jetzt fragt er sich, ob er sie je wiedersehen wird. Außerdem hat er jetzt große Angst, obwohl er ja eigentlich weiß, was ihn oben erwartet. Sie gehen die Wendeltreppe hinauf und bemerken dann, dass sie eingeschlossen sind, weil irgendetwas die Tür von außen blockiert, aber Hodor kann mit aller Kraft den massiven Stein auf der anderen Seite der Tür zur Seite rollen, indem er sich gegen die Tür stemmt. Sie verlassen die Gruft Draußen liegt Winterfell tatsächlich in Asche. Sie stehen inmitten der Überreste des Ersten Frieds, dessen Seite eingestürzt ist und dessen Steine und Steinfiguren überall herumliegen. Die Turmruine dahinter ist wie durch ein Wunder unversehrt geblieben. Die beiden Schattenwölfe stoßen zu ihnen und sie durchsuchen die Burgruine nach Proviant. Die Granitmauern stehen noch, hier und da zwar verkohlt, aber größtenteils intakt. Das Dach und die Türen der Großen Halle sind zerstört. Die bunten Scheiben des Glasgartens waren zerstört worden genauso wie die Bäume, Früchte und Blumen. Die Stallungen sind völlig verbrannt, da sie nur aus Holz und Stroh bestanden, aber auch viele Pferde sind verbrannt, so auch Tänzerin, was Bran besonders traurig macht. Die kleine Brücke zwischen Glockenturm und Rabenschlag ist in den Hof gestürzt und Maester Luwins Türmchen ist ganz verschwunden. Hier und da brennt immer noch ein Feuer, bspw. im Keller des Großen Bergfrieds. Sie sehen einen wilden Hund, der an einer Leiche nagt, und die Hunde aus den Zwingern sind alle tot. Bran erkennt Pickeltym in einem der Leichen. Osha verflucht denjenigen, der das getan hat und hofft, die Anderen würden ihn eines Tages holen. Bran denkt, dass das das Werk Theons sei, aber dann sehen sie einige tote Eisenmänner und Theons Schlachtross Lächler, den Schwarzen Lorren, der inmitten einiger Männer aus dem Haus Bolton liegt. Plötzlich heult Sommer auf und schießt in den Götterhain. Als sie ihm folgen, merken sie, dass der Wald fast unversehrt ist dank der feuchten Erde und dem grünen Holz. Jojen erklärt, dass es eine Kraft in den Bäumen gebe, die so stark ist wie Feuer. Sommer führt sie zu Maester Luwin, der dem Tod nah auf dem Bauch nebem dem schwarzen Tümpel in einer Blutlache liegt. Der Maester ist erleichtert, Bran und Rickon lebendig zu sehen, auch wenn er Theons Ablenkungsmanöver mit den Müllersjungen durchschaut hat und die Müllersjungen bedauert. Luwin weiß, dass er bald sterben wird, und er gibt Osha eine letzte Anweisung: die beiden Erben Robb Starks sollen nicht zusammen fortgebracht werden, sondern sie sollen getrennt werden. Osha fragt, wohin die Jungen gebracht werden sollen, aber Luwin weiß es selbst nicht: Cley Cerwyn sei tot, Ser Rodrik Cassel, Leobald Tallhart und Lady Donella Hornwald auch, Tiefwald Motte, Maidengraben und bald Torrhenschanze seien gefallen und die Eisenmänner herrschten über die Steinige Küste, und im Osten sei der Bastard von Haus Bolton. Es bleibe noch Weißwasserhafen oder Haus Umber, aber übrall herrsche Krieg, obwohl der Winter nahe. Der Maester sagt Bran, er müsse nun stark sein, er sei schließlich der Sohn von Lord Eddard. Dann erbittet er sich den Gnadenstoß durch Osha, und die Wildlingsfrau schickt die anderen fort. Als sie zu den anderen zurückkehrt, haben diese schon entschieden, wie es weitergehen soll: Bran wird mit Jojen, Meera, Hodor und Sommer durch das Jägertor gehen, während Osha mit Rickon und Struppel durch das Osttor auf dem Königsweg in den Süden gehen will, vielleicht nach Weißwasserhafen. Bevor es losgeht, besorgen sie sich noch etwas Proviant aus der Küche. Bran und seine Gruppe klettern unter dem verbogenen Jägertor hindurch, und Jojen erklärt, dass sie nicht zu ihrem Vater Howland Reet gehen werden, sondern nach Norden. Als Bran am Rande des Wolfswaldes Winterfell vielleicht das letzte Mal ansieht, denkt er, dass Stein stark ist, die Wurzeln der Bäume tief in den Boden ragen, und dass solange unter der Erde die Könige des Winters auf ihren Thronen sitzen, Winterfell noch nicht tot sei, sondern nur gefallen, so wie er selbst. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Anmerkungen Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel, die auf Winterfell spielen Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Brandon Stark Die Saat des goldenen Löwen: Kapitel 41